Un plan qui tourne mal
by blumy
Summary: Lors de l'attaque de Poudlard, Voldemort utilise une très ancienne technique d'invocation qui doit lui donner la toute puissance pour détruire ses ennemis. one shot, ma première fic.


Bonjour à tous, ceci est ma première fanfiction j'espère que vous l'apprécierez.

**Crossover: Blue exorcist/Harry Potter, il n'y a encore que peu de ce genre. **

**Je ne possède pas Harry Potter ou encore Blue Exorcist sinon je serai riche.**

**Sinon l'histoire se passe deux ans après les évènements de Blue Exorcist et durant la dernière année à Poudlard.**

**Bonne lecture.**

-langage courant

_-japonais_

« pensées »

Le soleil c'était couché depuis plusieurs heures déjà dans ce qui promettait d'être une des nuits les plus terrible de la communauté magique britannique. Les forces de Voldemort c'étaient amassées autour de Poudlard. Son armée composée de plusieurs centaines de sorciers ainsi que d'innombrables créatures magiques telles que des vampires qui restaient à l'arrière cachés entre les arbres de la forêt interdite ainsi que des géants et bien d'autres créatures plus ou moins sombres et enfin à l'avant se trouvait la meute de loup garou commandé par Fenrir Greyback.

Dans le château les professeurs ainsi que les membres de l'ordre se pressèrent d'ériger une barrière magique avec les meilleurs sorts de protection que chacun avait en réserve.

La nouvelle directrice de Poudlard, la professeur Mcgonagall déclencha les protections du château.

-Cela ne nous fera gagner qu'un peu de temps, annonça Mrs Weasley tenant fermement sa baguette. Il y a encore beaucoup de jeunes enfants à l'intérieur nous n'avons pas finit d'évacuer.

-Je le sais Molly mais nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus, répondit Minerva.

Elle regarda certains élèves plus âgés se regrouper à l'entrée du château avec parmi eux le fameux trio d'or, ce ne serait certainement pas facile pour personnes mais cette situation était encore pire pour Harry Potter car Voldemort ne reculerait devant rien pour le tuer.

Ce dernier s'avança devant son armée après que certains loups garous se soient tués inutilement en se jetant contre le bouclier magique. Il leva sa baguette et détruisit sans plus attendre ce faible contre-temps.

L'atmosphère rendait nerveux le côté de la lumière, le stress montait dans les organismes qui restaient pourtant fermes bien décidés à se défendre avec tout ce qu'ils avaient.

Voldemort s'avança, ses pas délibérément lents, trop lents faisant monter la tension encore d'un cran jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à une centaine de mètres de l'autre camp.

Il pris quelques chose dans ses robes de sorcier et le mis devant lui. Aux yeux des jeunes sorciers il semblait être un artefact ancien, une tablette fait dans un matériau inconnu sur lequel étaient gravé des cercles et différentes formes étranges avec la présence d'écritures dans une langue antique.

Hermione plissa les yeux ayant reconnu qu'il s'agissait de sceaux, même si elle ne savait pas ce que signifiaient la plupart d'entre eux elle avait reconnu le sceau pour invocation, merci aux cours de runes anciennes sinon elles n'auraient eu aucune idée mais cela ne présageait rien de bon.

-Ceci est un avertissement! Livrez moi Harry Potter ou vous en subirez les conséquences!

-Plutôt mourir que de vous livrer Harry! Lança Ron seulement pour obtenir un sourire de l'homme serpent.

-Comme la dit si bien le traître à son sang vous allez mourir mais pas de mes propre mains c'est regrettable mais avant cela je vais vous démontrer, pauvres fous, ma toute puissance. Cet artefact voyez-vous est disons le très spécial, cela faisait des années que j'étais à sa recherche même depuis la première guerre avec cela aucun doute que j'aurai déjà gagné à l'époque, il ria d'un rire fou commençant à faire peur à ses propres disciples.

Les sorciers regardèrent le petit objet de plus près, que pouvait il bien faire pour que Voldemort soit si sûr de sa victoire, quel genre de pouvoir pourrait tout vaincre sur son passage et conférer la toute puissance à son utilisateur ?! Il n'y a pas de doutes que cet artefact était puissant, il allait falloir trouver un moyen de déjouer les plans de celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom avant qu'il ne le mette en œuvre.

-Qu'est-ce que cet objet a de si spécial maître? Demanda Lucius Malfoy curieux.

-Eh bien Lucius cet artefact va me permettre d'appeler une créature si sombre que les sorciers n'en on pas vu depuis plusieurs siècles.

-De quel genre de créature immonde parlez-vous? Demanda Mcgonagall, mais voyant qu'il n'allait pas répondre elle s'énerva. Répondez! Je vous jure que si vous ne répondez pas...

-Et que ferez-vous? Je doute que vous puissiez me vaincre idiote! Mais je vais quand même vous répondre pour que vous sachiez ce qui vous a tuée. Ce précieux objet va me permettre d'invoquer un démon mais attention pas n'importe quel démon même si je pense que n'importe quel démon pourrait faire le travail je vise beaucoup plus haut et ce n'est pas avec un démon de faible classe que l'on peut reprendre le monde mais avec un démon de grande classe tout est possible.

-Êtes vous complètement fou! Vous voulez ramener un des pires démons de l'enfer sur notre monde pour vos propres ambitions! Hermione hurla, pourquoi faire une chose pareille ? Et pourrait il même le contrôler ?! Il fallait réagir et vite elle regarda autour d'elle pour voir la population de Poudlard effrayée à la perspective du plan de face de serpent puis elle regarda les Mangemorts qui eux aussi ne semblaient pour la plupart pas très rassurés voir même effrayés à la situation à part quelques exceptions qui se réjouissaient du pouvoir qu'allait gagner leur maître.

Voldemort regarda l'objet dans sa main repensant à comment son plan a pu voir le jour.

**Flash-back vingt ans en arrière.**

-Maître, maître regardez ce que j'ai trouvé ! Avec l'objet dont parle ce livre, rien ne pourrait vous échapper! Arriva en courant Peter Pettigrew.

-Tu ose me donner un ordre rat endoloris!

Le petit homme rond se recroquevilla sur lui même laissant tombé le livre que Voldemort pris dans sa main sans baguette pour lire. Il se souvenait vaguement de demander à son disciple de chercher quelque chose qui pourrait lui permettre d'écraser tous ses ennemis à la fois. Il regarda la couverture d'abord, Démonologie et autres créatures des enfers, il s'agissait d'un livre sur les démons écrit durant le temps de Merlin. Il tourna les pages décrivant des créatures plus abominables les unes que les autres il en avait déjà vu quelques unes dans d'autres livres ultérieurement mais jamais aussi bien décrit sur tous leurs aspects et indiquait même comment il était possible d'en invoquer certains.

Plus il avançait dans le vieux grimoire et plus il était intéressé, apparemment il existait énormément de types et de classes de démons différents. Il arriva au démons de grande classe comme le Roi Impur puis les démons humanoïdes dit pour être les plus puissant avec en haut de la chaîne alimentaire le dieu de la Géhenne Satan et sa famille composant les rois démons. Il fut émerveillé par la description de leurs immenses pouvoir et encore plus intéressant était la description d'un artefact permettant d'invoquer des démons humanoïdes.

**Fin du flashback **

Commença alors une longue recherche qui se termina un an avant les événements d'aujourd'hui, après la découverte de la tablette dans un tombeau de marbre de la fin de l'Empire Romain. La tablette avait été bien cachée et les personnes l'ayant mise ici avait pris de nombreuses dispositions pour ne pas que quelqu'un puisse la récupérer notamment avec de nombreux pièges et maléfices qui même pour lui fut durs à traverser.

Il n'avait jamais eu autant de mal pour obtenir un objet avant ce jour mais le jeu en valait la chandelle et il ne lui restait plus qu'à verser un peu de son sang sur la tablette ainsi que de prononcer l'incantation.

Il tendit la main et avec la pointe de sa baguette ouvrit légèrement son pouce le sang dégoulinant sur les inscriptions anciennes.

Il commença à ouvrir la bouche pour lancer l'incantation quand les membres de l'Ordre du Phœnix ainsi que les élèves de Poudlard se mirent ensemble à jeter tous les sorts qu'ils connaissaient mais ses fidèles Mangemorts ripostèrent et le protégèrent avec des sorts de boucliers.

**~ Blue Exorcist ost - Exorcist pour être dans l'ambiance ~**

Vous qui régnez sans partage et dans le sang

Seigneur des enfers, entendez mon appel

Par mon chant, par mon sang

Élevez vous depuis les profondeurs de la terre

Venez obéir à mes ordres

Déversez votre puissance sur ce monde

Par la peur, par la terreur

Donnez-moi votre pouvoir

Je vous appelle

Ouvrez les portes de l'enfer

Au même moment où Voldemort finissait ses paroles Harry réussi à passé outre les sortilèges de bouclier et lancé un sort Destructum avec toute la magie qu'il pouvait canaliser au possible dans sa baguette sur l'artefact mais celui ci ne se brisa pas et contre toute attente absorba le sortilège amplifiant la magie de l'incantation.

Pendant quelques instant ils ne se passa rien et tout le monde se tut. Puis des nuages se sont amoncelés dans le ciel de nuit bloquant la lumière de la Lune on pouvait difficilement voir à plus de quelques mètres de soi, la terre ce mis à trembler faisant gronder les murs en pierre du château et faisant lâcher l'artefact au Seigneur des ténèbres qui en touchant le sol s'éclaira dans des flammes bleues. Voldemort pris du recul devant cette réaction. Il se souvient de ce que disait le livre sur ces flammes, c'était le feu royal, il n'était censé y avoir qu'un seul démon les possédant et c'était Satan, se pourrait il...

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de continuer sa pensée que les symboles sur la tablette apparurent en bien plus grandes dimensions sur le sol puis des flammes bleu s'élevèrent depuis le sol formant un dôme de plusieurs mètres de haut.

Tous les sorciers regardèrent dans la crainte à ce qui allait en sortir, ils n'avaient pas réussi à détruire l'objet et maintenant un démon de grande classe allait s'abattre sur eux. Tous retenaient leur souffle que soit du côté de la lumière ou des ténèbres et des perles de sueur commençait à couler. Le dôme se rétrécit peu à peu puis éclata, laissant place au centre à une forme humanoïde. Quand l'éblouissement résultant de l'explosion du dôme se dissipa, ils virent une créatures dont aucun n'avait encore jamais vu, même Hermione et sa grande connaissance des livres, n'en n'avait jamais lu sur quelque chose de pareil.

Il avait la forme d'un adolescent avec un visage jeune qui ne pouvait avoir plus de 17 ans, il portait un costume noir avec un pantalon noir, une chemise blanche avec une cravate rayé de rouge et des bottes de combat rouge et possédait une épée dans sa main droite. Mais c'est la que s'arrêtait les caractéristiques que l'on pourrait dire normal car aucun humain ne possédait d'oreilles d'elfe ainsi que de crocs.

De plus il possédait un appendice particulier, une queue qui semblait touffu au bout et si on regardait bien ses yeux ses pupilles étaient des fentes rouges entourées de bleu ses cheveux étaient d'un noir profond avec des nuances de bleu. Cependant se qui le distinguait le plus c'était ses flammes bleues qui semblaient lécher son corps, deux flammes comme des cornes se dressaient sur sa tête et une autre se trouvait à l'extrémité de sa queue, enfin son épée était aussi recouverte de flamme.

Malheureusement pour les nerfs des observateurs, les flammes n'étaient pas la seule chose sur son corps, on distinguait facilement du sang frais sur ses vêtements et la lame. La créature, non le démon regarda autour de lui l'air étonné, cependant l'étonnement laissa vite place à la colère dans ses yeux.

Voldemort n'en revenait pas, il n'aurai jamais cru possible de pouvoir l'invoquer lui. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute possible quand il a vu les flammes bleues sur le démon. Il pouvait ressentir sa force terrifiante rien qu'en se tenant à plusieurs dizaines de mètres de lui. Son aura bloquait presque la respiration des personnes des deux camps si imposante et magnifique témoignant de sa puissance.

Il l'avait fait, il venait d'invoqué le dieu de l'enfer : Satan. Il décida d'avancer de quelques pas prenant l'attention du démon. Il parla dans une voix qu'il espérait sans faille pour finir le pacte et montrer sa commande.

-Bienvenue à toi grand roi démon Satan, maintenant écoute ma commande et élimine tous mes ennemis! Dit il soulignant avec sa main les adolescents et l'Ordre.

Les paroles du seigneur des ténèbres réveillèrent de leur stupeur les habitants de Poudlard seulement pour être encore plus effrayés après avoir entendu ses commandes. Que pourrait-ils faire face à un être de telle puissance et est-ce qu'il avaient bien entendu ? Satan? Comment pourraient ils lutter contre lui et encore comment était ce possible de l'avoir invoqué? Cependant ils remarquèrent bien vite que quelque chose clochait, le démon n'avait fait que bouger sa tête sur le côté et n'avait pas encore obéit aux paroles du sorcier sombre.

-Je viens de dire abat tout mes ennemis!

Mais une fois de plus il ne réagit pas. Cela commençait à énerver au plus haut point Voldemort qui pensait pourtant n'avoir rien fait de mauvais dans le rituel. Pire encore cela commençait à le stresser et il sentait de la sueur froide couler sur son dos. Et si il ne pouvait pas le contrôler, alors dans ce cas la il n'y aurait pas que ses ennemis mais également lui et toute son armée qui serait tuée.

**Flashback cinq minutes plus tôt, dans un monastère quelque part au fin fond de l'Italie.**

Rin était énervé, ce qui devait être une simple mission de routine avec Shiemi et Yukio s'était tournée en combat tout azimut face à des dizaines de démons mi-classe. Shiemi semblait se défendre plutôt bien avec son invocation greenman, Yukio lui éliminait méthodiquement les démons après les autres avec ces pistolets et balles saintes.

Quand à lui, il tranchait tout les démons venant à sa porté recouvrant au fur et à mesure ses vêtements de sang nauséabond, mais il aimait le frisson du combat et depuis qu'il s'était changé en démon complet il y a une année, il faisait preuve d'une certaine soif de sang qu'il avait sous contrôle grâce à l'entraînement qu'avait fait subir Shura à lui et son frère. En effet peu de temps après que Rin était devenu un exorciste, le sang de démon de Yukio s'était réveiller faisant de lui un mi-démon comme son frère l'avait été quelque temps plus tôt.

Rin était devenu un démon complet après un certain incident l'ayant laissé dans la géhenne pour une semaine, c'était difficile pour lui au début mais il s'y était fait il gardait pourtant la plupart du temps une apparence humaine si on exclu la queue mais ce n'était que pour caché sa vrai forme qu'il prenait lors des combats.

Rin continuait de trancher dans les démons quand il se sentit bizarre, c'était comme une forme d'attraction qui l'attirait vers quelque chose d'inconnu, puis un cercle avec des inscription en langue démoniaque apparurent sous ses pieds. Il reconnut les inscriptions comme une invocation de démon de grande classe, merci à Méphisto pour lui avoir appris la langue. Il essaya de s'extirper du cercle mais c'était trop tard et il fut convoquer dans un lieu inconnu.

Quand les flammes du dôme disparurent, il observa attentivement son environnement. Il s'aperçut vite qu'il n'était pas dans un lieu familier, il ne reconnaissait rien que se soit de l'immense château devant lui qui de son point de vu était magnifique ou du lac ou encore de la forêt derrière lui.

Mais ce qu'il trouvait le plus étrange était les personne tout autour de lui et est-ce que certains types venaient de se changer en loup et il vu même ce qui semblait être des géants dans le lot de personnes étranges qui semblaient porter des robes et tenaient chacun un bâton dans une main.

Une sorte d'arme? Qui aurait une arme pour bâton? Puis il réfléchit. Méphisto ne lui avait il pas dit que les sorciers étaient réels mais qu'il se cachait de la population sans magie qu'il appelaient mol... quelque chose. Enfin ce n'est pas tout il semblait, si il recherchait bien qu'il était entouré par deux armées, une composé d'adulte habillé avec des capes noires et l'autre des adolescent portant un certain uniforme et quelques adultes.

« Et bien fantastique, je viens d'être invoqué par un certain sorcier qui me veut sûrement tuer ses ennemis » pensa t-il avec sarcasme, puis il vit une homme ou plutôt un serpent venir vers lui, il n'était pas sur si il n'était pas plutôt un démon, on ne sait jamais avec une tête pareil.

**Fin du flashback **

« Avait-il bien entendu même si son anglais n'est pas des meilleurs? Ce sorcier voulait qu'il tue les adolescents? Et bien au moins il ne s'était pas trompé sur ses intentions. Que fait il à essayer de me donné des ordres? Mais il semblerait que je soit trop puissant pour qu'il puisse me contrôler, l'imbécile. » pensa Rin tout en baissant sa tête sur l'autre côté après que l'homme est réitéré sa demande.

-Comprenez-vous ce que je dis ?! Anéantissez Poudlard! S'énerva Voldemort.

Alors que la tension était à son comble une sonnerie se fit entendre. Pour les sorciers de sang pur et la plupart des démi-sang ils ne savaient pas ce que c'était mais pour les né-moldus ils reconnurent la sonnerie d'un téléphone. Comment était ce possible, les objets moldus ne fonctionnait pas à Poudlard et de qui cela pouvait il venir?

Rin pris son portable dernier cri de sa poche avec ça on pouvait le joindre n'importe où même la où les autres portable ne captaient pas, merci à cette nouvelle technologie que le Vatican avait fait équiper tout ses exorcistes supérieurs. Il vit que c'était Yukio qui l'appelait et il décrocha.

Les né-moldus s'estomaquèrent quand il virent que c'était le portable du démon. Ont ils même des portables en enfer? Pour les autres sorciers ils se demandaient quel était ce dispositif, ou pour les quelque rare qui l'on reconnut, se demandaient ce que faisait un démon avec une machine moldu.

_-Ni san où es tu? Est ce un cercle d'invocation que j'ai pu entrevoir sous tes pied? _Lui parvient le voix de Yukio l'air paniqué.

_-Ouais certain imbécile de sorcier ma invoqué je ne sais pas où mais il parle anglais._

_-Que veut il?_

_-A ton avis, la face de serpent veut que j'élimine tout ses ennemis on dirait qu'il allait mener une guerre avec sa petite armée sur une sorte d'école. _

_-Si tu m'as répondu ça signifie au moins qu'il ne peut pas te contrôler, c'est une bonne chose._

_-Ouais, les choses sont -elles rentrée dans l'ordre de ton côté?_

_-Oui on vient de finir d'éliminer les derniers démons avec les renforts qui viennent d'arriver on attend plus que toi pour rentrer._

_-Je vais rentré directement au Japon avec ma clef dès que cette affaire est réglée bon je raccroche._

_-Attends ne raccroche pas le Paladin vient d'arriver il veut te parler. _

_-Bien passe le moi._

_-Bonjour jeune démon,_ fit la voix d'Angel.

_-Traite de bavardage que me veux tu?_

-_Il n'est pas normal que l'on est pu invoqué un démon de grande classe comme toi si tu trouve ce qui leur à permis de t'invoquer détruit le ou ramène le et pour celui qui t'a invoqué tu as carte blanche._

-_Bien_, fit Rin un léger sourire apparaissant aux coins de ses lèvres et raccrochant, non ce n'était pas d'une expression de bonheur si on écoutait plus tard ceux qui observaient la scène ils auraient dit que c'était un sourire qu'ils auraient qualifié de sadique.

Voldemort ne comprenait rien à ce que disait le démon dans ce téléphone. Une langue démoniaque? Non cela ressemblait plus à une langue asiatique moldu. S'il ne parlait pas la même langue comment allait il lui faire comprendre ses ordres et n'était il pas censé être aussi vieux que le monde connaissant toutes les langues?

Hermione et Harry reconnurent la langue Japonaise mais aucun des deux ne savaient la parler.

-Parle anglais que l'on puisse comprendre quelque chose! S'exclama un des Mangemorts.

Le démon tourna la tête vers lui mais ne lui répondit pas.

-Anglais ou non vous allez m'obéir Satan!

Encore avec ce nom c'était la goutte d'eau qui fait débordé le vase, le jeune démon perdit l'espace d'une seconde le contrôle sur ces pouvoirs et toute la forêt autour du château prirent feu.

Les sorciers prirent peur devant le regard de colère pur qu'affichait le démon avec la forêt autour d'eux qui se consumait rapidement dans des flammes bleues. Comme si ce n'était pas assez il semblerait que le démon se soit retourné contre son invocateur. Rin avait sa lame kurikara près de la gorge de Voldemort. Puis le démon s'exclama à son invocateur avec une force dans sa voix que personne n'a jamais osé prendre au Seigneur des ténèbres.

-Tu te trompes face de serpent ne me confond pas avec mon enfoiré de père je m'appelle Rin!

-Comment ose tu prendre ce ton à notre Seigneur! Cria un des Mangemorts.

-Je prend le ton que je veux stupide mortel, fit il d'une voix moqueuse avec un petit sourire moqueur puis il bailla dan sa main.« Ouahou j'avais l'air trop cool la! » Cet voix et son attitude firent frémir tous les sorciers qui se sentaient d'un coup insignifiant face a cet être, le fils de Satan apparemment.

-Vous osez me menacer avec cet épée, moi Voldemort!

La réaction qui s'en suivit n'était sûrement pas celle attendu des sorciers. Le démon essaya de caché un rire derrière sa main puis se mit a rire haut et fort roulant par terre de rire tout en tenant son épée et quand il s'arrêta enfin, c'était pour reprendre de plus belle pendant ce temps le Seigneur des ténèbres s'énerva de plus en plus de son comportement, voyant que Rin s'était éloigné pendant ses roulades il en profita pour pointé sa baguette sur lui.

-Voldy ces quoi ce nom pffff...mouahaha!

-Je vais t'apprendre à te moquer de moi ! Mais d'abord fait ce que je t'ai demandé et détruit Poudlard!

-Non.

Cette réponse claire mais courte eu le don de dépasser les bornes pour Voldemort qui envoya un Avada Kedavra en direction du plus jeune. Cependant ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'est que Rin se relève à une vitesse surhumaine, évite le sort et lui fonce dessus avec son épée. La seconde chose qu'il savait, c'est qu'il avait sa baguette brisé en deux et l'épée démoniaque lui traversant de part en part depuis son abdomen.

Son serpent Nagini essaya d'intervenir mais le démon retira vite son épée et lui trancha la tête. Puis Rin revenu à lui et lui trancha la gorge. La dernière chose que le Seigneur des ténèbres vit avant que ses yeux ne se ferme pour toujours était l'horreur exprimé sur tous les regards des spectateurs. Enfin les résidus de flammes restant sur le corps du désormais mort prirent du volume créant de grandes flammes et carbonisant le corps.

Harry tremblait de peur mais il n'était pas le seul c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Cette créature Rin se souvient-il venait en quelque instant de tuer Voldemort alors que lui avait essayé de s'en débarrasser depuis des années. Ce court instant mais aussi l'épisode de la forêt en flamme montra à quel point ils n'étaient rien face à ce démon.

Il doute même que Dumbledore aurais eu la moindre chance face à lui. Que pouvait il faire face au prince des enfers qui apparemment était doué de capacités bien supérieurs à celles des humains et ne les avaient-ils pas appelé mortels? Cela signifierai il qu'au contraire lui ne l'était pas? Alors voilà la situation. Ils étaient face à un démon immortel que même son invocateur ne pouvait commander, ils étaient fichus.

« Heureusement que j'ai évité cette attaque je ne sais pas si cela aurait fonctionné sur moi mais sa sentait comme la mort! » songea Rin.

Il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié de demander comment il avait pu le convoquer. Il vit que ceux avec les capes noires c'étaient enfui alors il s'approcha des adolescents et quand il se tenait à un mètre d'une jeune fille brune qui semblait le défier du regard même si son corps tremblait de peur, il se mit à parler avec un sourire rassurant sur ses lèvres.

-Bonsoir mademoiselle savez-vous comment Voldy m'a invoqué?

Hermione regarda le démon en face d'elle, son attitude venait de changer du tout au tout mais il ne semblait pas vouloir la tuer pour l'instant ce qui était une bonne chose car elle tenait à sa vie. Elle prit son courage à deux mains pour lui répondre mais sa voix trahissait la peur qui la consumait encore.

-Bon...Bonsoir Rin c'est bien ça? Le démon hocha la tête, elle pris ça pour un bon début et continua. Voldemort à utilisé un vieil artefact qui est sur le sol là bas, fit elle en montrant du doigt la tablette.

-Bien merci!

Hermione regarda étonné où était passé le démon sanguinaire d'il y a quelque minutes et venait il juste de la remercier?

Rin ramassa la tablette et la mis à l'intérieur de sa veste.

-Bon et bien il est temps pour moi de partir je n'avais rien à faire ici dès le départ de toute façon.

-Attendez! Fit Mcgonagall en s'avançant. Êtes vous réellement le fils de Satan? Elle n'osa pas continué quand elle vit l'air renfrogné qu'affichait le démon.

-Oui mais je vais le tuer. Cette réponse eu au moins le privilège d'étonner tout ceux présents.

-Pourquoi voudriez vous tuer votre propre père?

-Vous ne pourriez pas comprendre j'ai mes raisons, fit il en baissant la tête pour que ses cheveux recouvrent ses yeux.

-Vous voulez devenir le roi des enfers c'est ça, pourquoi d'autre voudriez vous le tuer si ce n'est le trône, dit Ron qui n'avait pas osé parler depuis le début de l'invocation.

-Fait attention à ce que tu dis et ce n'est pas pour cela que je le veux mort, mes raisons ne vous concernent pas, vous n'avez pas à savoir.

Bien assez bavardé je dois rentrer.

Rin se dirigeait vers les portes d'entrée de Poudlard quand il fut interrompu par la directrice.

-Qu'allez vous faire à l'intérieur je croyais que vous deviez partir?

-C'est exactement ce que je fais, voyant les regards confus qu'il recevait il déclara. Observez plutôt et vous saurez.

Il ferma les portes de Poudlard puis sortit une clef de sa poche et l'inséra dans la serrure. Tous se demandait ce qu'il faisait mais quand il rouvrit les portes ils étaient tous bouche bée car ce n'était plus l'intérieur de Poudlard mais la vue depuis un autre bâtiment donnant sur une construction énorme que Hermione reconnut comme l'institut Vrai-Croix au Japon une des écoles les plus chères et huppées dans le monde.

-Bien c'est un au-revoir, fit il en se retournant vers les élèves. Chaos!

Puis il passa à travers la porte et la referma derrière lui quand Neville se précipita pour rouvrir la porte tout le monde vu que l'intérieur était retourné au bon vieux Poudlard.

Aucune des personnes présentes ce jour là ne put oublier ce qu'il c'était passé et le scandale médiatique qui a suivit à l'annonce qu'un démon avait tué Voldemort n'a pas aidé à effacer le souvenir. La rencontre avait été pour le moins inattendue et étrange mais la façon par laquelle Rin était partit avait été gravée à jamais dans leur mémoire, si beaucoup ont cherché des sorts qui pourrait reproduire cet effet, sans succès.

**J'espère que vous avez aimez ce one-shot merci de laisser des commentaires pour savoir vos impressions que je puisse m'améliorer. **

**Corrigé par la bêta-reader Rukiia. Kuchiki. Fukutaicho.**

**Merci à elle d'avoir bien voulu m'aider pour la correction et désolé si il reste encore quelques petites fautes, l'orthographe français est parfois un monde incompréhensible et plein d'embuches.**

**À bientôt peut être pour un nouvel écrit.**


End file.
